


Alone

by StableyUris



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Overdosing, Suicide, could be read as gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StableyUris/pseuds/StableyUris
Summary: Richie Tozier loses his heart, his soul, and then himself.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Alone

The night started off well enough, smiles and laughs all around the table, and for a moment, Richie was the happiest he had been in Twenty-seven years, but only for a moment. 

Soon enough the empty space between him and Eddie seemed to loom at them all, and Richie spared more than a few anxious glances towards it as the night went on, paranoia clenching his heart tighter and tighter as time passed, despite the constant internal mantra of _"He's coming. He's coming."_

But he never came. 

He was never coming, he would never show,

and Richie felt a part of himself die in that parking lot. 

* * *

A few hours (and arguments) later found Richie sitting alone at the townhouse bar, foot tapping anxiously at the ground, while he stared silently at the drink clasped tightly in his hand.

Shuffling to his right ripped his attention from his reflection in his drink, and to the chair beside him, where Eddie now sat, smiling sadly at him. 

"Doing okay Rich?" He asked, tone careful, as it was clear he already knew the answer. 

Richie stared at him in silence for a few seconds, before simply looking away, staring solemnly back into his glass. 

Eddie sighed, shaking his head, his gaze falling to the table. "Richie, I- I miss him too, but…" He cut himself off with another sigh, running his hands roughly over his face. "Look, I'm sort of terrified, but I'm also sort of trying to ignore that right now, it sucks, but we all gotta have our heads in the game for tomorrow, yea? We'll get that bastard for him, together." Eddie finished with a hand on Richie’s shoulder, and though his mini speech was more of a ramble then motivation, it seemed to work for Richie, who glanced up at him with an odd expression and a nod. 

"Yea…together."

A few hours later found Richie sobbing over Eddie's body, and as he was pulled away and through the tunnels, he felt the rest of himself die. 

* * *

_Stan sighed as he let his head flop to the side onto Richie’s shoulder, tossing his binoculars haphazardly to the side of the blanket they were sitting on. Eddie was lying across the bottom at their feet, staring up at the sky. Stan found himself following the boy's gaze, taking in the stars above them._

_"Giving up on collecting any owls tonight then?" Richie asked, glancing up from his comic._

_Stan's eyes fell back to Richie’s, giving an awkward half shrug before looking away again. "Just none around tonight I guess." He mumbled._

_Eddie's eyes flickered towards the two, a frown on his face. "I could try makin' some more owl noises for you if ya want?" Eddie offered._

_Stan raised himself from Richie’s shoulder, smiling down at Eddie. "Nah, it's alright. I'm fine just sitting here with both of you for a bit."_

_Eddie returned his smile, and returned to gazing back up at the stars, a silence falling over the three of them for a while._

_That silence was eventually broken, though, by Stan clearing his throat awkwardly. "How...how long do you think we'll be together for?"_

_Richie glanced up with a frown, placing his comic to the side. "This again Stanny?" He started with an exaggerated scoff, slinging his arm around the other boy's shoulder, pulling him tightly to his side. "We've already told you. Forever."_

_Eddie was suddenly at Stan's other side, pulling both him and Richie into a hug. "Yea. Together forever." He mumbled in return, and all three of them smiled._

* * *

Richie let out a shuddering breath, looking down at his shaking and clenched hands from where he sat on the bed in his townhouse room. 

He glanced up towards the locked door, he could vaguely hear the sounds of the… remaining losers moving around in lobby. 

He sighed, and looked back towards his hands, opening them slowly to reveal the small pile of pills he had clasped in one of them. 

"Together forever…" He said shakily. 

And in the span of only two days, seven became four. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
